The Research Training and Information Transfer Core (ITC) of the ADRC will: 1) provide information about AD to researchers; faculty, staff and students at the University of Kentucky and other universities; health professionals including physicians, nurses, social workers; community leaders; families of AD patients; and the public; 2) serve as a central repository of information about AD by maintaining current information about AD obtained from NIA, other ADRC/ADCCs, the national Alzheimer's Association; 3) publicize all programs and activities of the ADRC; and 4) sponsor conferences/continuing education programs to targeted audiences. Special emphasis will be placed on disseminating information to the African-American community in Central Kentucky. Research training activities will include sponsoring research meetings and seminars, a monthly bibliographic service and a journal club. These activities will be coordinated with the Ph.D. and neuroscience and aging training programs proposed at the University. To disseminate information to a variety of audiences the ITC will publish a semiannual newsletter and annual AD resource guide for families, work with the local media to present the latest research findings to the general public, sponsor semi-annual training programs for AD caregivers and persons who will volunteer to work with AD patients, organize programs for support group leaders, etc. The ITC will continue to have an active Speakers' Bureau. The ITC will sponsor 6 conferences/continuing education programs. Each program will have a planning committee consisting of ITC staff and representatives from the target audience. Continuing education programs are scheduled for pharmacists, pathologists and nurses/nurses aides. Conferences on ethics and AD, dealing with the mild AD patient, and abuse and neglect will be presented for multidisciplinary audiences.